The mission of the Flow Cytometry Core is to assist investigators in performing multi-parameter analysis and high speed sorting of cell populations based on labeling with fluorochrome conjugated antibodies or other fluorescent dye reagents. In addition to providing advanced flow cytometry equipment and technical expertise for investigators, the Core also provides training to guide DRTC investigators and their staff in the application of basic and advanced flow cytometry techniques. The analytical and preparative cell analyses provided by this Core allows DRTC investigators to identify specific changes in cell population that are associated with metabolic dysfunction in human and rodent models. The expertise and knowledgeable staff of the Flow Cytometry Core provides investigators a wide range of specialized, high quality methodologies and tools relevant to understanding the adaptive and innate immune systems related to metabolic regulation as well as developmental and regenerative studies that are now recognized as important components of diabetes and obesity. To accomplish these goals, the Flow Cytometry Core will: 1) advise investigators, trainees and staff on the utility of FACS for their specific research problem;2) make available to investigators specialized flow cytometry analyses for the quantification of cells expressing specific surface markers or undergoing specific cellular signaling events;3) make available high-speed flow-based flourescence activated cell sorting for the sterile isolation of cells displaying specific cell surface markers or biological properties;4) provide laboratory training of students, postdoctoral fellows, investigators and technical staff in performing techniques necessary to perfonn fluorescent-based cell analyses and cell sorting;and 5) assist in the appropriate data analysis for the evaluation of molecular targets and biological processes. All these services are available to investigators new to diabetes research, as well as to investigators working on diabetes-related projects that can be enriched and extended by the use of the expertise and facilities of this core.